In and Out Maze Runner AU
by MusicFanatic22
Summary: Thomas and Teresa were always picked on. They decided to do something about it one day. They had everything set up for their revenge. When something goes wrong, everyone is thrown into panic. They have one last thing up their sleeves, will it work? Can they get in and out without trouble?


**Thomas' Point of View:**

We lived in a society where we could do whatever we want. Our world lived by the motto of: Survival of the fittest. So naturally girls would be at the bottom of the chain of strength. I never believed you should hit a girl, it's simply not right. But I guess not every boy had morals. Soon we will finally get our revenge. We climbed our way up to the top, while they all fell to the bottom. They all hoped and prayed as the years went by that we'd forget. But we would never forget.

 ** _FLASHBACK (8th grade of school)_**

 _"Excuse you! Your in my seat, now MOVE!" Alby said as he shoved Teresa's books off her desk. I wanted so terribly bad to stand up for her, but she didn't even know my name. I don't know much about this girl either. All i really knew was that her name was Teresa and she was one heck of a stubborn girl._

 _"Does it have your name on it? Hmm, NO it does not. If it doesn't have your name on it, then it's not your chair!" Teresa yelled as she picked up her books and set them back on her table._

 _"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk back to people above you?" Newt said as their group gave him a high-five._

 _"My mom is dead" Teresa said as she looked dead ahead. I thought i had saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but they were gone as fast as they came. "Now if you mind, I'm trying to study" She said in the calmest voice I had ever heard. It reminded me of the stories my mother told me about the ocean. My mom used to tell me that when she was a little girl and she was sad mad or anxious that she would go and sit by the ocean. She said the water would ease her worries._

 _" You need to get out of Alby's chair. If you don't you will regret it" Winston said as he started to lift her up_

 _"Let go of me!" She screamed as she kicked, unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to get out of his hold._

 _"OH boy! Looks like we got a fighter on our hands! Newt, wanna do the honors and throw the first punch?" Winston said as Chuck assisted in holding Teresa. Before I could even process what was going on I heard a scream. A girl's scream._

 _I just sat and watch it all happen. I wanted to help but I could not get my feet to move. It all happened to quickly. Then things got worse. Minho came in. Minho was like the leader of the group, he was ten times worst than all those boys combined._

 _"What's going on here" Minho shouted, everyone froze, nobody dared answer._

 _"Min, this girl was giving us crap, we had to teach her a lesson" Newt said as he walked over to Minho_

 _"Hmm, I see. How bout I teach her a little lesson as well!" Then he pulled out a gun. He was going to kill her. After that, everything went so fast and became blurry. All I could remember was that I jumped in front of her. A searing pain in my lower abdomen and then nothing. I remember thinking that I was dead, and that Teresa probably was as well. I felt as if I was drowning in a sea of blackness. Then I saw color again. The crystal blue orbs that are in her head, the pink plumpness of her lips, and the black of her hair that was darker that the darkest night. From that day on we were an inseparable force, and each day we grew stronger and stronger. Now they will fear us, like so many people did them._

 ** _FLASHBACK OVER_**

And for as long as they are alive, our lives will not know peace. They must die, they don't deserve to live, especially not after what they did to Teresa. It's unforgivable. I think about it every day. Me and Teresa fight a lot, but that doesn't change my love for her.

"Now all we have to do is release Minho into the glade." I told Teresa as I checked the monitors of the other boys we sent into the glade. Minho is currently undergoing the treatment that'll wipe his memory. We have already sent some boys into the glade. So far we have sent four boys named: Newt, Chuck, Winston, and Alby.

"Finally. Took you long enough!" Teresa said as she rolled her eyes. Ter was never the nice girl, and I was never the nice boy. One huge reason we fight a lot.

"Whatever. At least It's done." I said as I walked to the room that held my current victim. "Release him to the maze" I announced as I slammed the door shut. Everyone froze at my sudden outburst. Usually I never set foot in the lab. I'm too high on the social latter to associate myself with people under me.

"Sir, the patient is- "One of the men in a lab suit started to talk, but today I was in no mood to listen.

"I said to release him NOW!" I yelled as the workers started scrambling around like little ants trying not to be squashed. No one ever talked back to me. I couldn't let this incident slip by. "You, the one who dared to reply to me. I am now declaring you terminated. Your actions have left me no choice. Now follow me." I said as I walked down the corridor that held the door that this man next to me would die in.

"I'm sorry sir, please give me another chance." The man said as we approached the door. I did genuinely feel bad for this man. Did he have a wife? Any kids? I guess I'll never know. He hadn't committed a major crime. I just simply couldn't let people think it's ok to talk to me.

"Sorry, but what's done is done. Please step into the room and the man inside will take care of you from there. Goodbye" I said as I took one last glance at the man I had just killed. His face was wrenched with heartbreak, and tears started to flood his face. I know it may seem like I have lost all my humanity, but I still had a little left of it. And looking at this man for one second made me regret the decision I had made. I would take it back and set him free, but that'd make me look weak. Looking weak is something I will never be.

It has been about twenty minutes since I escorted the man to his death. So by this time Minho must already be in the maze. I felt euphoria rush through my veins when I realized that my revenge had finally come! I didn't even bother finding Teresa, I assume she will come and find me when she wants to. After several minutes of walking I found myself sitting on a stool in a bar. I deserved a little celebratory drink, right? Right! The bartender had walked up and I placed an order for a vodka and coke. When he came back with my drink, I took my glass and downed it in record time. I figured another drink wouldn't hurt. I rarely get drunk, so I doubt I would have gotten too carried away. After four more drinks I started to feel tipsy and I called it a day. I started stumbling on my journey back to the place I call my home. I couldn't wait to share my excitement with the girl I love most. I barely stepped one foot in the door of my mansion before I was being screamed at.

"Where have you been?" Teresa yells as she folds her arms. She looks angry, but I couldn't even fathom why she would be mad at me. She should be happy; she should run into my arms telling me that she loves me. Not screaming at me.

"I was out celebrating. Why are you so upset?" I ask as I reached out to grab her hands, but she had pulled them away from me. That was the moment I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Why am I so upset? Are you seriously asking me this right now? Why did you release Minho into the glade already? What were you thinking Thomas? Those are the real questions we should be asking right now! I love you Thomas, I really do, but you are seriously the stupidest person that has ever grazed the surface of the earth. Did you even think of the consequences of taking Minho out of the memory chamber early? I bet you didn't. Well guess what Thomas. You released Minho into the glade with a quarter of his memory left. He is going to share what he has left of his memory with the others. And you know what happens after that? We get screwed over because they can easily find a way out with the knowledge Minho possess!" Teresa said as tears prickled her eyes.

I now understand her frustration. She was disappointed in me. I had failed her. I had vowed my life into protecting her, and she feels as if I can't protect her anymore. She feels vulnerable, and there is nothing I can do for her anymore. I had failed her. "I'm sorry" I said as I hung my head low in defeat. My whole heart has shattered and I don't know if it'll ever be fixed.

"I know you didn't mean anything wrong Thomas. I leave in two hours. I'm going undercover as a boy named Tanner. I have to go finish this Thomas. I love you" She says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away. What have I done? My stupid decision is now putting Teresa's life in jeopardy. If something happens to her I would never be able to forgive myself.

 **TERESA'S Point of View**

My make-up team just recently finished my transformation into a boy. It looked so real. I had side burns, short hair, and wore clothes so baggy you couldn't tell that i had boobs and a butt. It was like I was never a girl. This plan could actually work. It had to work. All I had to do was gain their trust, and then murder them. Seems hypocritical to be mad and try to kill someone that tried to kill me. I just couldn't let it go. If it wasn't for Thomas, I never would have gone through with this plan. Thomas convinced me that it would be strategic and beneficial to our lives if they were killed. So, here we are! About to get what we had wanted this whole time. When we finally got to the entrance of the maze, they had made one final make-up check. Everything was going according to plan. I step into the box that would send me up into the maze. They close the box and the only thing I could see was the light seeping in the small cracks of the box.

BOOP  
BOOP  
BOOP

The only thing I have heard for the past two hours. After a long wait, I arrived at the maze. Surrounded by the five boys I put in here.

"Hello greenie!" Newt says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out. "What do you remember besides your name?" Newt says as he lets go of my hand.

"My name is Tanner. I know absolutely nothing more." I say in the lowest voice I could conjure. I have to remember that I know nothing. I could potentially get myself killed if I didn't watch what I say.

''Well, Tanner, you're a special guy! Do you know why? I'll tell you why! We get a new guy every month. Just one greenie. I was the last greenie. I arrived yesterday. You came today. Why? None of us know why we are here. I do know more than the others though. We were sent here for a reason, but the fact you came right after me tells me that you're up to something. Anything you want to tell us?" Minho says as he examines me closely. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Sorry shank. I don't know anything other than that!" I say as sweat starts to trickle down my forehead. I needed to get out of this situation and fast, before I get more nervous and sweat my disguise away.

"Really? That's all you know? Can I just say one thing? You look awfully familiar. Something about you makes me want to hit you. Boys, do you feel the same?" Minho asks as he turns to the other boys, and they nod their head in agreement. "Your piercing blue eyes remind me of a girl I once knew. Are you even a boy? I know you. Yes! I tried to kill you before. You are trying to kill us! _Teresa_ " The way he said my name gave me shivers. I know we made a mistake on not erasing all his memory, but how did he know this much?

"How did you know?" I asked as my body started to shake.

"You didn't erase any of my memory. Not even a bit. Zero." He says as he takes one swift move and pulls the gun from my pocket and points it at my head. "Thomas isn't here to save your skank butt this time!" Minho yells as he pulls the trigger. The last thing I heard was the bang of the gun and the voice of the person I loved most screaming. I see his face, come in and out of focus. I soak in the last image of my love that I will ever see. As the blood trickles into my eyes, I start to lose my sight.

Black.

Thomas.

Black.

Nothing.


End file.
